


“A pressure cooker?”

by rrosebudd



Series: Winnie Odelle: Courier Six [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: also there’s implied courier/Veronica but not much, there’s a lot of shooting and stuff so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: When courier Winnie Odelle needs to collect some items for the boomers of Nellis, she repays a visit to the Strip to get what she needs. A bit of chaos ensues.





	“A pressure cooker?”

“A pressure cooker?" 

"Yes, that's what I said."

Winnie paused, looking at Jack with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed across her plated chest. "A pressure cooker."

Jack stared back. "Do you..."

"A pressure cooker." She repeated.

"Do you not know what that is-?" He began. 

"Where do you expect me to find one of those?" She ignored his question with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

Jack shrugged, scratching his blonde head in a quizzical manner. "I don't know, why would I be asking you to find one if I knew where to look?" 

"Fair point," she exhaled defeatedly, looking around the hangar through narrowed eyes. "Are you sure you don't have one just lying around?" Winnie gestured with her gloved hand to the many piles of supposed junk and spare parts that were littered along the walls of the building. "Because like, when you asked me to get you scrap metal yesterday, I just took some from those shelves over there and gave them to you." 

"You what?" 

"I'm just saying, you could be overthinking it. Maybe you don't need me as much as you think you do." She suggested with the hope of passing off the mission to someone else other than herself. Honestly, she had better things to take care of. 

Jack shook his head in disappointment. "No. If I had one here, the Rebreather would be already be finished. If you want any chance of getting in and out of Lake Mead without drowning, you'll need to help me out here." He sighed dejectedly, "just get me the parts." He finished by standing from his seat on the ruined couch and leaving the main room of the hangar. 

Winnie rolled her eyes once he had exited and she let out a sigh. "The people of Nellis are so needy." She exhaled and ran one hand down the side of her face in annoyance. 

Her companion spoke up after having been silent for the duration of the conversation, "Where should we start looking? Not many places are home to fancy-shmancy cooking appliances." Veronica put her hands on her hips. 

Winnie inhaled as though trying to mentally prepare herself for this less-than-trying quest. "I know of one kitchen that might."  
She whined before fastening the strap of her motorcycle helmet. "We may have to pay the ex-cannibals a visit." 

This warranted a nod of agreement from Veronica, and a small bark from Rex, who circled Veronica's feet with excitement. 

Winnie threw her assault carbine over one shoulder and made her way towards the door. "C'mon, it's a long walk to the Strip." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winnie held the white porcelain mask loosely in her hand as she held it up to eye level. She squinted at it, turning it around in her fingers. "Think they'll recognize me?" She looked over to Veronica hopefully. 

Veronica shrugged from her squatted position, her hand scratching behind Rex's ears as he closed his eyes happily with his tongue out. "It's a good disguise. I mean, you did kill that one gal to get it, so it's gotta be pretty authentic."

"Well, how else are you supposed to get clothes around here? A store?" Winnie snorted as though the idea were preposterous. 

She took the White Glove Society mask and delicately placed it over her face, tucking her dark red hair back. The pearlescent color of the mask matched the floor length gown Winnie wore, having stolen it from the Society as well. "All good?" She asked for verification, giving a little twirl to display the ensemble. 

Veronica smiled and nodded. "Perfect. I love the dress." She stood up, straightening her posture, and peered at the gates of the Ultra-Luxe Casino. "We better hope this works, otherwise we have quite the shootout ahead of us." She paused to look at the gauntlet on her arm. "Or... punchout, in my case." 

"Right," Winnie mused, her voice muffled and her face obfuscated by the mask. "It's not my fault the whole Society hates me." 

"It's entirely your fault. You murdered their leaders right in front of them." 

Winnie rolled her eyes with a sense of playfulness. "Would you have preferred I left them living? Do you want cannibals running amok all over the Strip?" 

Veronica shrugged with a hint of a laugh, "No, I don't. You got me there." 

"Precisely," Winnie nodded affirmatively before walking up the front steps of the Ultra-Luxe and pushing the double doors open. 

Winnie and her two companions walked nonchalantly into the lobby of the casino as to not draw any unwanted attention. The doors closed behind them. 

A receptionist typed worriedly at a terminal. At the bar, several gamblers were ordering drinks and pretending they had more money than they actually did. 

Veronica looked around the weirdly barren lobby as Winnie walked confidently ahead of her. "Hey," she looked around, "where's the guy who normally takes your weapons, do y-"

"Dead," Winnie replied cooly, happy enough that she got to keep most of her inventory. 

"Shit, you really wreaked havoc last time you were here." Veronica let her gaze wander around the large circular room. "Are you sure no one will recognize you?" 

Winnie scoffed at the very thought. "Are you kidding? I'm practically one of them, they'll never know that I-"

"Hey! Over there!" A voice sounded from the bar. A man in a black suit and white porcelain mask drew a dress cane and branded it like a club. "That's her! Get her!" 

Several other men in identical masks and suits drew their canes as weapons, encircling the group of infiltrators in the lobby. Murmurs of "sacrilege!" and "the Vegas Myth!" and "Keep her away!" snaked their way through the group. 

Winnie instinctively reached for her assault carbine that was draped over her shoulder, but she hesitated, her hand hovering about it. "Now, those are all very cool names. Super sick. Thanks for that." 

The group of remaining members from the White Glove Society scowled from beneath their masks as they advanced closer.

Winnie thrust a hand out in front of her to keep them at bay, and reached her other hand out to shield her two companions, who were both preparing in paranoia for the oncoming battle.

Rex's head was tucked in and his behind raised, growling menacingly all the while. Veronica had reared back her gauntleted fist with narrowed eyes. 

Winnie tried to ease the tension, still annoyed her disguise failed, "But how did you know it was me?" She questioned, genuinely curious.

One of the members, the one who had pointed out her presence to the others, lowered his cane only slightly, using it to gesture to Veronica and Rex. "There aren't many people in the Mojave who travel with a robot dog and a woman in a... potato sack." He growled, his gaze shifting between the three of them ominously. 

Veronica frowned and looked down at the robes she wore, clearly offended.

Winnie exhaled in realization. She took off the porcelain mask, revealing her small features and partially battered face. "We should've thought this one through, Ronnie." She looked over to Veronica.

Veronica sighed, "That would have been a good idea," she agreed. 

The Courier shook her head in mock disappointment, turning the mask over and over in her fingers. "Oh well, live and learn," Winnie said with a shrug. 

"And if we're being honest," she continued with a steely voice. She let the mask drop from between her fingers. It sailed to the ground in what seemed like slow motion as the eyes of the White Gloves followed its journey to the floor. A shatter rang through the lobby as the porcelain broke into pieces upon smacking the marble floor. Winnie looked back up. 

"I was hoping it would end this way." 

In one swift movement, Winnie snatched the assault carbine from off of her back and held it firmly in her hands. Her index finger hugged the trigger of the gun without a second thought and bullets started to fly, deafening gunshots springing from the automatic weapon. 

Veronica and Rex took the cue, immediately jumping forward on the attack. Rex pounced on one White Glove, his teeth shining as they sunk into the man's pearly skin. 

Veronica wound up her fist and socked one of the men in the side of the head, a loud and unsettling crack following immediately after. He slumped over like a rag doll and hit the floor with remarkable speed. 

Winnie took no hesitations in mowing down the row of suited men, the bullets of her gun burying their way into the chests of the White Glove Society. As the men advanced, their canes raised above their heads, they toppled over like building blocks, blossoms of blood blooming from their clean jackets. 

As Winnie went to reload, one remaining member of the Society came from behind her. He rose his cane above his head and brought it down with aggressive force, slashing Winnie on her back, slicing through the fabric of her gown. 

She cried out, but the sound was quickly covered by the sickening crunch of a skull being caved in.

Veronica smashed the side of the man's head with her gauntlet, watching him spin in a drunken manner and collapse onto the carnage on the ground below him.

**Author's Note:**

> is this shit even finished? Probably not. I may add another chapter some time alsjaldjskkf who knows


End file.
